Mecelle/Türkçe.İngilizce.Arapça.Fransızca.Osmanlıca
Mecelle/Türkçe - Mecelle/Arabça - Mecelle/İngilizce - Mecelle/Osmanlıca - Mecelle/Fransızca *10'şar maddeler halinde. 1-10 CODE CIVIL OTTOMAN COPIE DU DÉCRET IMPERİEL " Qu'il goit fait en conformité da contenu. " TITRE PRÉLIMINAIRE SECTION İ Définition et division de la science du Droit Musulman. Art 1. .—La science du D Olt Musulman (ilmi fikih). c'est la connaissance des p éceptes de la Loi Sacrée par rapport à leur application aux actions humaines. Les dispositions de la Loi Sacrée se, rapportent à la vie fu uFe et comprennent les matières du culte, ou bien concernent la vie temporelle et se divisent en trois catégories, savoir : 1 0 Le mariage, 20 les obligations en général et les conventions, 30 les peines. Selon la volonté divine, la Création doit subsister dans l'état où elle se trouve jusqu'à l'époque fixée par les décrets suprêmes ; or, cela ne e peut que par la perpétuation de I espèce huma•ne qui a lieu par la procréation ré ultant de l'union des deux sexes. 23:35 — 20 — En outre, la conservation de l'espèce exige celle des individus qui la composent. Mais l'homme,noturelle. ment faible, doit, pour subsister, se •procnrer par son industrie la nourriture, les vêtements e l'habita!ion. Ce résultat est obtenu par l'association et l'aide. mutuelle. En d'autres termes, l'homme na urellement sociable, ne peut vivre. dans la olitude comme le reste des êtres animés, mai a au contraire besoin de civili ation et de société. Cependant, comme tout hornme désire ce qui lu' est facile el agréable et cherche à évi er ce qui lui es pémble, il a été nécessai e d'i' ablir des lois propres à maintenir l'ordre et la justice en ce qui concerne le mariage, l'aide mutuelle el les rélations sociales ces fondements de toute civil•salion. De là, deux divisions dan les lois sacrées : la prem•ère contenant les règles relatives au mariage, et la seconde celles qui concernent les transactions sociales. En ou re, comme la préservation de l'ordre ainsi établi exige des dispositions spéciales, une Iro•sième partie comprend les règles pénales. Parmi les solu.tians doctrinales de la partie du Droit Sacré concernant les t ansactions sociales, celles qui sonL le plus fréquemment appl quées ont élé extraites des ouvrages des commentateurs les plus estimés de la Loi Sainte et réunies ici sous le nom du Code Civil, en un recueil composé de plusieurs livres, subdivisés à leur tour en titres et ceux-ci en chapitre. Les dispositions particulières à chaque matière,con• 23:37 21 yok — 22 — SECTION II. Principes fondamentaux du Droit Sacré. Art. 2.— Pour apprécier une action on doit en rechercher l'intention. C'est-à.-dire, l'appréciation qu'on fait d'une. action doit s'appuyer sur le but qu'elle avait éb vùe. (Conf. C. N. 4 156.) Art. 3.— Dans le conventions il fau considérer l'in ention des parties, e non pas le sen,' littéral des mots et des phrases employés. (Conf. C. N. 1 156.) Ainsi, c'est en vertu de ce principe que la ven e à réméré est régie par les ègles du gare: Art. L. Un fait avéré ne. peu être mis en doute par Cela seul que le contraire est poss•ble. C) Art. 5.— En principe, chaque chose doit rester en t'état où elle se trouve. Art. 6 — Ce qui existe de temps immémorial doit être respecté. Art. 7. —- L'ancienneté ne peut consacrer un éta nuisible. Art, 8.— En pr•ncipe on est réputé libre de toute obligation. ) (Conf. C. N. 1315.) Par c )nséquent, lorsque quelqu'un a fait périr les (t) Textuellemen « I soupçon ne peut détruire la cer— taude. » ( Autr ment : La responsabi ité et l'obligation ne se présument pas. 23:36 — 23 — choses d'autrui et qu'il y a divergence sur la qoan{iiéb si la réclamation du maitre des choses est supérieure à la déclaration. de celui qui les a fait périp,. c'est au premier à faire 13 preuve du surplus qu il réclame. Art. 9.— En tout ce qui e t contingent le principe est la non-existence. (ë) Par exetnple, s'agissant d'une société dans laquelle l'un des associés apporte son capital et I autre son vail seulement, s il surgit une contestation sur l'existence d'un bénéfice, celle-ci ne se présuman pas, la déclaration de l'associé gérant qui nie IB bénéfice est réputée vraie et le bailleur de fonds qui en réclame sa part est tenu de prouver ce qu'il avance. Ar . '10.— Ce qui a été avé é à une certaine époque es tenu pour tel jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Par conséquent, lorsqu'il est certain qu une, chose a été, une époque donnée, la propriété de quelqu'un, celui-ci doit être confirmé dans son droit s'i ne se produit aucun fait de natu e à le lui faire perdre. Art. 't I Tout fait nouveau (modifiant l'état primittf) est réputé avoir eu lieu à 'l'époque la plus rap• prochée du temps présent. En d'autres termes, lorsqu'i y a divergence sur la cause et l'époque d'un évène.aent nouveau, celui-ci doit être rapporté à l'époque la plus •écente tant C) Telle est la traduction littérale, substituée par ordre #upérieur la traduction prim• ive du premier alinéa de l'art. 9. En suivant le sens, on traduirait ainsi : Ce qui n'est pas de l'essence d'une chose ne se présume pas. 24 — qu'on n'aura pas prouvé qu'il a eu lieu à une époque plus reculée. Art. '12.— En principe, on doit donner aux termes leur sens vérit8ble. Art. 1 —3.— Devant une déclaration précise, on• ne doit pas avoir égard' à la présomption. Art. Une disposition claire et précise ne compor e pas d'interprétation. Art. 15.— Ce qui existe contrairement à la loi ne peut serv•r de précédent pour établir une règle applicable à un cas semblable. Art. 16.— Une interprétation n'est pas annulée par une autre interprétation. Art. 17.—La diflìculté provoque la facilité. En d'autres termes, la nécessité de. remédier à une situation embarrassée est un motif légitime pour prendre, dans ce but, des mesures propres à résoudre les difficultés, et pour se montrer olérant. Les dispositions de la loi relatives au prêt, à la novation par substitution de débiteur (llavalé), à l'interdiction,et beaucoup d'autres,se fondent urce principe. La tolérance et les tempérarnenls apportés pc r les jur•sconsu tes à la rigueur de la loi en découlent égalemenç. Art. 18.— Il faut se montrer large dans l'application des règles aux choses dont l'exécution est dimcile Autrement dit, lorsqu'on voit de la difficulté dans l'exécution d'une chose, ont peul avoir recours à des tempé aments. — 25 — Art. 19.—1 est tout aussi bien défendu de causer un dommage que d'y répondre par un au re dommage. Art. 20.— On doit mettre fin ù tout ce qui peut causer un dommage. Ar . 21.—Il est permis de faire ce qui est défendu, quand on est sous le coup d une force majeure. (Conf. Code Pénal Fr. 6' in fine. Ar .22' — La force majeure s'apprécie selon sa valeur. Ar . 23.— Ce que, la loi permet en raison d'un mo. tif déterminé cesse d'être permis une fois ce motif disparu. Art. 24.—- Lorsque-l obstaclé qu' à l'exerCice d'un droit disparait, celui-ci reprend sa vigueur. A t. 23.— Il n'est pas permi de réparer un dommage au moyen d'un dommage semblable. Art. 26. — On doit préférer le dommage privé au dommage public. C'est en vertu de ce principe qu'on empêche un médecin ignoran d'exerc sa profession. Art. 27.— On peut réparer un dommage considérable par un dommage moins important. Art. 28. En présence de deux maux, on doit pré. férer le moindre pour éviter le plus grand. Art 29.— De deux maux on chois•t le moindre. Art. 30.— La pré ervation d'un mal est préférable à la réalisation d'un profit. 31 . — Le dommage doit être écarté autant qu'il est possible. Art. 32 — Ce qui est exigé pour la satisfaction d'un 23:36 — 26 — besoin public ou privé esl admis cotnme•une nécessité légitime. C'est en vertu de ce principe qu on a permis la vente à réméré. Cette espèce de vente a été, adm•se pour la première fois en Boukharie où le grand accroissement des dettes de la population l'avt,it rendue nécessaire. Art.33• Le besoin, quelque grand qu'il so•t, n'a• néantit pas le droit d'autrui. Ainsi, celui qui. poussé par la faim, mange le pain d'autrt i, est tenu d'en payer ensu• e la valeur. Art. .— Il est défendu d'offr•r une chose qu'Il est défendu d'accepter. Art. 33.— Ce qu'il est défendu de faire, il est également défendu de l'exiger d'autrt i. Art. 36. — L'usage a force de loi; c'est-à-dire qu'on peut prend e l'usage et la coutume, soit généraux soit mme base d'un jugement. (Conf. Loi du 30 Ventòse an XII, a t. 7 ) Art. 37— Ce que l'usage a consacré devient une• règle à laquelle on dot se conformer. (Conf. C.N.I '135 et 1160.) Art. 38, Ce qui, d'après l'usage, es considéré comme impossible, est répl té réellement impossible. Art. 39. — Il est hors de doute que l'application de la loi pe It varier avec le temps. Art. 40.-- Le sen littéra des termes peut être modifié par l'usagc (Coryf. C. N. 1 159.) Art. 41.— L'usage n'est valable qu'à la condition d'être général ou prédominant. tenues dans es titres et les chapitres qui vont suivre, serviront de règles aux tribunaux. routefois, les docteurs en droit sacré ont rat aché ces dispositions à certains principes généraux, dont chacun renferme la solution d'un grand nombre de questions particulières et qui, dans les ivres de jurisprudence, servent de point d'appui pour élucider les cas spéciaux. L'étude préliminaire de ces principes fondamen aux contribue à faciliter la compréhension des questions spéciales et à les fxer dans I esprit. En conséquence, il a été réum 99 principes de cette naturi, qui forment la Section II de ce Titre prélimmaire. Quoique elques uns d'entre eux, pris Isolément, comportent certaines except•ons, comme d'autre part ils se corroborent et se complètent l'un l'autre, leur généralité n'est pas affectée orsqu'il sont pris dans leur ensemble. 23:37